Embodiments relate generally to communication systems, and, more particularly, to providing uninterrupted streaming media to media clients in a craft during communication system handover events.
Crafts may include storage-based media systems that store media content items on a server located on the craft; for example, on an aircraft, watercraft, train, automobile, or the like. Users on such a craft (e.g., passengers on an airplane) may access the stored media content items through media clients, such as handheld or seat-back media clients. Generally, such storage-based media systems are not affected by the craft moving between communication links while in transit because the media offered to users is stored locally on the craft. However, those same systems are limited to providing media already stored on the craft-based server before departure.
Crafts may also include systems that provide users with access to remote media sources, such as the Internet or other content sources via one or more wireless communication systems while in transit. However, movement between communication system coverage areas while in transit may negatively affect the ability to provide uninterrupted streaming of media content to users.